


sunshine mixed with a little hurricane

by xskinnyluv



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, kuromahiweek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xskinnyluv/pseuds/xskinnyluv
Summary: If Kuro had to be honest, Mahiru was a lot of things but, more than anything, he was his first love.





	1. day 01: firsts/domestic

**Author's Note:**

> KuroMahi Week l day 01: firsts/domestic 
> 
> This is super cheesy, I’m really sorry but.. I wanted to write some fluff for the first prompt since I’m weak for them being in love with each other. 
> 
> That being said, I hope you’re all enjoying this week as much as me. Have fun reading

It was still dark outside when Kuro woke up. The sound of the pouring rain being the only thing that could be heard, alongside Mahiru’s soft breathing. It was silent, peaceful, with no cars or busy streets.. as if it were just the two of them in the world.

When Mahiru was with him, it always felt that way. Even if they walked through crowded places, Kuro couldn’t bring himself to focus in his surroundings ‘cause his eve was right next to him.

The sound of his voice, the light in his eyes as he talked excitedly about the smallest things, it made Kuro’s features soften a little as he awkwardly reached for Mahiru’s hand. He still remembered the first time it happened. It was during winter, they were on their way home when Mahiru suddendly stopped. Kuro was confused but didn’t dared to ask if something was wrong when he turned back at him. Mahiru’s cheeks were red, an almost shy smile plastared on his face as he said “ _Can we.. hold hands?_ ”

Kuro blinked a few times “ _Why?_ ”, he asked. “ _Because I want to_ ”, was all he got as an answer “ _Can we.. just for a little bit?_ ”. He felt himself getting nervous at the mere thought of entwined his fingers with Mahiru’s. They’ve been dating for weeks, yet all they’ve done was kissed.. once. Things were pretty awkward due to lack of experience but he could tell Mahiru was trying his best.

He was trembling and Kuro was sure it wasn’t just from the cold, Mahiru was a nervous wreak too. And Kuro.. as much as he hesited, the truth was that he wanted to do it as much as him. “ _The things you make me do_ ” he mumbled, reaching for Mahiru’s hand as he resume their walk home.

It’s been months yet the feeling lingered as if it was yesterday, being the same way with all the things they’ve shared since then. Mahiru was a lot of firsts for Kuro. First kiss, first date, first love.. he could’ve never imagined himself being loved by someone else, neither say by a human or Mahiru, in this case.

He was kind, forgiving, undestanding.. it was the opposite of what Kuro was, yet he couldn’t help but think that they belonged together. He couldn’t imagine a life without Mahiru by his side and he knew, he felt the same way. Just looking at him was enough 'cause the answer was right there. In those eyes filled with warmth, the same eyes that stared at him as if he was the most beautiful being in the entire universe. Those eyes that made Kuro’s world so much brighter.

As he ran a hand through Mahiru’s hair, words spilled out of mouth. Words he wanted to say while Mahiru was awake but was way too embarrassed to let them out. Words that he meant with all his heart. The same words Mahiru said to him that day. 

“Mahiru..” he whispered, kissing his forehead “I love you" 

As he pulled away, his eyes were met with Mahiru’s bright ones. They were shining, the light sparkling on them almost blinding, making them softer than they already were. Kuro couldn’t help but wonder if Mahiru’s eyes had been that bright from the start.

Or maybe it was just him, who has fallen hard for the boy who changed his life. Maybe it was 'cause he was in love that he noticed the small things he hadn’t pay much attention before. Maybe it was 'cause it was Mahiru and not someone else.

Yeah, that must be it. It was Mahiru, the Mahiru who he has lived with for more than a year, the same Mahiru who nagged and get mad at him for being so lazy, the one who trusted him the most, who was there for him when nobody else was. It was 'cause it was Mahiru that those little things were so special.

If Kuro had to be honest, Mahiru was a lot of things but, more than anything, he was his first love.

"I thought you were asleep”

“I was 'til I heard your voice” Kuro couldn’t help but felt embarrassed. He’d been caught, though he couldn’t bring himself to care when his eve was looking at him that way “It’s the first time you say it”

“It wasn’t the first, I’ve said it plenty of times” looking away, he tried to hide the blush spreading all over his face, what made Mahiru’s smile wider “You just happened to hear it now”

“Guess I was lucky, then” he said, the sound of his voice being softer than it usually was. Soft as his hands felt, cupping Kuro’s face “And Kuro..”

“Hmm?”

“I love you too”

“Cheesy” he mumbled, leaning for a kiss. A warm feeling embracing his entire being as he heard those words. He might have fallen hard but, he wasn’t the only one.


	2. day 02: trust/growing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wanted Kuro to hear him, to believe in him, to trust in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KuroMahi Week l day 02: trust/growing

“Mahiru.. do you trust me?”

By the time Kuro realized, the words had already left his mouth. He couldn’t help but felt anxious, insecure, almost scared of hearing what Mahiru had to say, fearing the answer wasn’t what he wanted it to be.

Upon being alone most of his life, Kuro bottled up his emotions. He never had someone to talk to, someone to run to, someone to rely on.. so it made no sense to him for the world to know how he felt.

That’s how everything was til he crossed paths with Mahiru. Despite being an stranger, he treated him like an equal, like a friend and Kuro wasn’t sure how he supposed to feel about it. Mahiru didn’t knew anything about him, about the mistakes he made, about the monster he was and yet.. he swore he’d risk his life for him if he was asked to. 

Kuro didn’t understand. He didn’t understand Mahiru at all. Why would he do that? Why would he go that far for someone like him? He wasn’t worth the pain, not after all he had done. 

“ _Why?_ ”, he asked. “ _Because I’m your partner_ ”.

No matter how many times he asked the same thing, Mahiru would always say that. Because he was right, they were partners. Even when Kuro hide lots of things from him, things he was scared to talk about, that didn’t change the way Mahiru felt about it. He tried to warn him, to push him away but it was pointless. As much as Kuro’s words could hurt, Mahiru never gave up on him. 

“ _Stop_ ” he begged, holding back the urge to cry “ _If you keep saying those things, I might believe you_ ” 

Truth is, he wanted to believe. He wanted to believe that what Mahiru said was true. That, despite how opposite they were, he cared about him and wanted the best for him. That, for once, there was someone right beside him, someone he could count to, someone who reminded him that he wasn’t alone anymore.

No.. it wasn’t just someone, it was Mahiru. It’s always been Mahiru. Mahiru was the one who was by his side, the one who trusted in him, the same that would do anything to make sure he was alright. 

“ _You’re an idiot_ ” he said, not quite sure how to react “ _I might be. That’s why I want you to trust in me!_ ” 

Trust? How long has it been since the last time he heard that word? Ages, centuries maybe. He wasn’t sure if someone ever said such a thing or if they bothered to try that hard for him. Mahiru was probably the first or rather said, the only one and Kuro wanted nothing more than things to remain that way.

“What’s with you all of a sudden?” the eve’s voice cut his train of thought. He sounded upset and Kuro couldn’t blame him. He shouldn’t have asked such a thing to begin with. He should’ve kept his mouth shut, instead of hurting Mahiru’s feelings that way. _I fucked up, damn it_ “I do trust in you, idiot! You’re my partner, my friend and I..!” 

“Mahiru..”  _stop, I don’t want to hear it._

“What else do I have to do to prove that I care about you?” 

“Stop..”  _shut up, shut up, shut up._

“When I say I trust in you, I mean it. Always” Kuro couldn’t help but felt guilty as tears rolled down Mahiru’s face. He haven’t seen him this broken before, hurt enough that he’d cry in front of him “I’d never lie about something like this!” 

“I said stop!”  _I get it, shut up already!_

“I won’t ‘till you listen to me!” the more he spoke, the louder the crying became. Kuro felt useless. It was his fault that Mahiru was in that state, yet he couldn’t do anything to stop the tears from falling.  _I’m the worst_  “I’ll say it as many times as I need to ‘till you believe..!”  _stop talking_  he begged, arms wrapping around the eve’s waist.  _just stop_  “Kuro..” 

“Sorry for saying all these things, I didn’t meant to hurt you” holding the slim body close to him, he apologized. It didn’t matter if he wasn’t forgiven, that was the least he could do “I’m sorry, Mahiru” 

“I know that I’m pushy and yell at you a lot but I..” Mahiru said between sobs. Even if he wanted to stop the crying, he couldn’t. He wanted Kuro to hear him, to believe in him, to  _trust_ in him “I still care about you..”

“I’ve no doubts you do, so stop crying” he felt Mahiru’s trembling hands tug at his shirt, face buried in his chest. He looked so small, so fragile that Kuro feared that if he touched him he’d break “I don’t like seeing you like this” 

“No.. don’t let go” he pleaded as hands came to rest on his shoulders. He sounded so weak, so helpless, so scared as if Kuro would disappear if he ever pulled away “Don’t go, Kuro” 

“I won’t” 

Resting his chin on Mahiru’s head, he sighed. His eve was too kind, too forgiving.. that Kuro felt he didn’t deserved him, yet he couldn’t help being selfish. Not wanting to give away the boy who was crying in his arms. The same boy he came to love with all his heart. 

 _“_ Even if you ask me to, I won’t let go _”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t meant to make this angsty but today was low-key bad and I needed to vent, at least a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m super late for this but, I finally managed to finish what I’ve been writing for the first day. I wanted to do different things for each day (writing, edits, maybe a short amv) but I decided to go with just writing in the end. I haven’t done it in a while and this week is the perfect excuse for me to get a writing schedule for once. Let’s see how it goes!


End file.
